


Stay by My Side

by zutophia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutophia/pseuds/zutophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa itu tidak peka. Ia tak akan menyadari perasaan Kayano jika saja ia tak menguping pembicaraan para siswi kelas 3-E. Lalu, bagaimana seharusnya ia bertindak? Sebenarnya, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Kayano atau tidak?</p><p>"Tetaplah berada di sisiku, bersamaku, seperti ini, Kayano."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay by My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari fanfiction ini.
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

"Begitu ya.."

"Nagisa memang tidak peka ya.."

"Nagisa itu memang tidak mempunyai karakter, ya.."

Sore itu, di dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang dibangun dengan kayu-kayu yang sudah cukup tua, setelah jam pelajaran untuk hari itu berakhir, beberapa siswi tengah berkumpul di satu meja, asik membicarakan satu topik yang sepertinya terdengar menarik— tentang pengalaman _valentine_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa kali nama Shiota Nagisa tersebut dari bibir mereka— bukan pujian, melainkan sebuah komentar negatif, walau tidak menusuk.

Siswi dengan surai hijau yang diikat dua bergaya telinga kelinci— Kayano Kaede, mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat di depan wajah, menepis komentar dari teman-temannya tentang Nagisa. Matanya bergerak cukup panik kala komentar tersebut tersuarakan oleh mereka.

"Tidak, tidak— _minna_! Aku biasa saja kok! Sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengganggu dia," Kayano bersuara, nada bicaranya ia buat setenang mungkin agar teman-temannya percaya bahwa Kayano benar-benar tak mempermasalahkan perihal ketidakpekaan Nagisa.

"Ya, paling tidak Kayano- _san_ sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya, 'kan?" kali ini Kanzaki Yukiko yang bersuara, dengan tenang dan senyum indah diwajahnya, khas seorang _primadonna_ kelas.

"Hm, kurasa, Nagisa akan segera menyadarinya, sedikit lagi," si pirang Nakamura Rio ikut menyahut sambil menepuk pundak Kayano dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Mm! _Arigatou, minna_ ," ujar Kayano, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang cukup lebar di wajah, "ah—! Sudah sangat sore, ayo pulang!"

"Oke!"

Setelah mengakhiri sesi berbagi cerita, para siswi 3-E itu mengemasi barang mereka. Sesekali candaan dan tawa keluar dari bibir, meramaikan suasana kelas yang saat ini hanya diisi oleh para siswi, karena semua siswa laki-laki 3-E sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Kecuali satu pemuda yang tampaknya sama sekali belum pulang, masih bersembunyi di sebelah pintu diluar kelas...

"Ayo pulang, Kayano!"

"Kalian duluan saja, sebentar lagi aku pulang," ujar Kayano, masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Yaa, sampai jumpa besok!"

Saat langkah-langkah para siswi mendekat ke arah pintu kelas, pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi itu bergeser menjauh dari ruang kelas dan memasuki ruang guru. Untuk beberapa saat berdiam diri disana, menunggu suara derap kaki itu menghilang.

Shiota Nagisa, pemuda dengan surai biru langit yang diikat dua itulah yang tengah bersembunyi di ruang guru saat ini, yang beberapa saat lalu secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para siswi 3-E tentang dirinya.

Perasaan Nagisa campur aduk sekarang. Setelah mengetahui bahwa cokelat yang diberikan Kayano untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata lebih dari sebuah tanda pertemanan, Nagisa merasa bersalah. Bisa-bisanya ia tak menyadari hal penting, melewatkannya begitu saja. Tak menyadari tatapan Kayano saat itu, tak menyadari tingkah Kayano yang sangat jelas terlihat gugup, dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, ia tak menyadari perasaan Kayano terhadapnya.

Nagisa rasa, semua komentar negatif yang beberapa saat lalu disuarakan oleh para siswi 3-E tentangnya adalah benar. Ia tidak peka. Nagisa terlalu fokus pada apa yang ada dihadapannya, tidak menoleh lagi, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang ingin berada di sisinya.

Dan sekarang Nagisa baru bertanya. Mengapa ia sangat tidak peka? Mengapa ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Rasa bersalah bergelung di hati Nagisa saat ini. Juga ada rasa sesal, yang Nagisa tak tahu mengapa ia merasakan hal itu.

Sudah cukup rasa bersalah dan menyesal itu menyerangnya. Nagisa sudah memutuskan harus bertindak seperti apa dan bagaimana. Yang pasti saat ini, ia ingin menemui Kayano.

Nagisa berbalik, membuka pintu ruang guru dan memantapkan langkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Sebelum masuk, Nagisa mengintip dari luar. Menemukan Kayano yang telah selesai berkemas dan sedang melangkah menuju pintu kelas, Nagisa dengan cepat membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk, membuat gadis bersurai hijau yang dalam beberapa langkah lagi akan meraih pintu, terkejut bukan main.

"N-Nagisa!" seru Kayano terkejut, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Nagisa. Matanya melebar sempurna, menandakan ia terkejut bukan main dengan kehadiran Nagisa yang sangat tiba-tiba. "Mengapa disini? Nagisa belum pulang?"

"Y-Yah, catatanku ketinggalan di laci, aku harus mengambilnya," jawab Nagisa, sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya kembali ke kelas. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang cukup gugup, ia bingung harus bicara seperti apa pada Kayano yang kini telah berada dihadapannya.

"Souka," helaan napas lega terhembus begitu saja dari Kayano. Ia sungguh lega, ia rasa Nagisa baru saja datang dan tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan siswi-siswi lain.

Padahal, tanpa Kayano tahu Nagisa telah mendengar semuanya...

"Kalau begitu ambillah, Nagisa! Sekalian pulang bersama?" ajak Kayano, senyum yang sering ia tunjukkan terlukis di wajah. Namun kali ini bukanlah senyum palsu yang dipaksakan, melainkan senyum tulus dari seorang Yukimura Akari.

Nagisa rasa pulang bersama Kayano adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara dengannya. Maka dari itu, sebuah anggukan mantap Nagisa berikan sebagai persetujuan atas ajakan Kayano.

Mendapat anggukan setuju, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah sang gadis. "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan~"

Teringat tujuan awalnya, Nagisa melesat ke bangkunya dan mengambil buku catatan yang memang tertinggal di dalam laci meja. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, segera ia memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tas, lalu kembali mendekat pada Kayano.

"Ayo, Kayano."

"Mm!"

Langkah mereka beriringan menjauh dari kelas, dan keluar dari bangunan tua 3-E. Ditemani matahari yang hampir tergelincir di barat dan sinar jingga yang indah, Nagisa dan Kayano melangkah santai meninggalkan bangunan yang berada di tengah hutan tersebut. Diam, tanpa ada yang bersuara.

"Setiap sore selalu ditemani sinar matahari senja yang indah ya," Kayano bersuara sambil menatap langit senja diatas mereka. Nagisa mengangguk mengiyakan, turut mendongak dan memandangi langit yang tak lagi senada dengan surainya.

Suasana sore hari seperti ini, membuat Kayano teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari silam. Dimana ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Nagisa karena pemuda itu selalu menatap lurus ke arah targetnya. Dan sadar bahwa ia tak boleh berada disisi Nagisa, karena hal itu hanya akan menghalangi jalan sang pemuda.

Mengingatnya membuat Kayano tersenyum lega. Paling tidak, ia telah berterimakasih pada Nagisa karena telah menjadi temannya dan mengisi hatinya, meski yang terakhir tidak secara langsung ia ucapkan.

"Kayano?"

Kayano yang masih memandang langit, mengalihkan pandangan, menoleh pada Nagisa dan menatap pemuda itu penuh tanya, "ada apa, Nagisa?"

Nagisa telah memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan, namun disaat seperti ini, mengapa ia harus kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya? Ia diam, hingga panggilan Kayano menyadarkannya, langkah mereka pun telah terhenti. "Nagisa?"

"E-Eh," Nagisa tergagap saat sadar ia terdiam cukup lama. Tak ingin membuat Kayano menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia memutuskan untuk segera bicara. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum bicara.

"Maafkan aku, Kayano."

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Nagisa membuat Kayano mengerjap bingung beberapa kali. Nagisa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, tak pernah melukainya, namun mengapa pemuda itu meminta maaf? Apakah karena ciuman yang terjadi waktu itu? Tapi itu tak mungkin, Nagisa telah meminta maaf perihal ciuman tersebut. Lalu, apa? Batin Kayano bertanya.

"Untuk apa, Nagisa? Kau tak salah sama sekali kok," ucap Kayano cepat-cepat, masih tercetak jelas kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Untuk ketidakpekaan ku."

Jeda sejenak setelah Nagisa berkata. Mereka terdiam disana, saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan Nagisa yang menunduk dan Kayano yang menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Untuk beberapa detik hanya terdengar suara burung-burung yang berterbangan dilangit hendak kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, dan semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menggerakkan helai demi helai surai biru dan hijau.

"Kau mendengarnya, ya?" Kayano akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menatap semak-semak dibelakang Nagisa, tak lagi menatap pemuda itu.

Tak perlu penjelasan, Nagisa telah tahu apa yang dimaksud Kayano. Sebuah anggukan ragu ia berikan sebagai jawaban, jawaban yang jujur atas pertanyaan Kayano. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja mendengar."

Sedikit demi sedikit sudut bibir Kayano terangkat, membentuk senyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Meyakinkan Nagisa bahwa ia tak masalah dengan itu semua.

"Mm, kau tak perlu minta maaf, Nagisa. Aku tak masalah dengan itu semua," ujar Kayano cerah, senyumnya sama sekali tak luntur dari wajah. "Dan ketidakpekaan-mu itu, aku sama sekali tak masalah juga."

Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kayano dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia tak yakin bahwa Kayano benar tak apa-apa. Padahal, sebenarnya gadis itu memang tak apa-apa.

Nagisa terlalu khawatir.

Tapi, mengapa ia khawatir?

Apakah yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah kekhawatiran antara teman?

Ataukah...?

"Kayano, aku sungguh minta maaf—" Nagisa sekali lagi meminta maaf. Ia hanya tak tahu harus bicara apa setelah ini.

"Sudah ku bilang, itu semua tidak masalah," sahut Kayano, senyumnya tak luntur sedikitpun, "lagipula, walau hanya seperti ini, aku senang. Aku senang bisa bersamamu, menjadi temanmu. Hanya dengan itu aku senang. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tak menyadari perasaanku, kita hanya akan berteman, 'kan? Cokelat yang aku berikan itu, juga sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau telah menolongku selama ini, Nagisa!

"Dan juga.."

Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagi Kayano untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Nagisa. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bicara panjang lebar. Samar, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk guna menutupi wajah yang memerah.

"Aku suka padamu karena kau memandang lurus pada targetmu— kau sangat terfokus. Aku suka itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berada di sisimu karena itu hanya akan menghalangimu, Nagisa. Jadi, berteman saja denganmu tak masalah. Jika kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku juga tak masalah."

Nagisa terdiam. Pengakuan panjang lebar dari Kayano cukup membuatnya sangat mengerti akan perasaan gadis itu. Ia memandang Kayano yang saat ini masih menunduk menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Terimakasih, Kayano. Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku, dan mau menjadi temanku."

Nagisa mengatakannya dengan tenang. Senyuman pun terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Ia telah menyadari beberapa hal.

"Aku sadar..."

Kayano mengangkat kepalanya susah payah dan menunggu Nagisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"... Bahwa selama ini kau sudah selalu berada di sisiku, Kayano."

Kayano terbelalak tak mengerti. Perkataan Nagisa sedikit banyak membuatnya bingung.

Dengan gugup ia bertanya, "a-apa maksudmu, Nagisa?"

Senyum itu tak pernah hilang dari wajah Nagisa. Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar terlihat tulus, senyum yang ia berikan untuk Kayano. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan gugup dari Kayano,

"Tanpa sadar, selama ini kau selalu berada di sisiku. Kau telah berada di sisiku, Kayano. Dan selama itu pula kau tak pernah menghalangiku. Jadi..."

Nagisa menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya lagi secara perlahan, dan melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku, bersamaku, seperti ini, Kayano."

Kayano melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Nagisa saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Nagisa mengatakannya dengan tenang, tak ada kebohongan di dalam mata biru langitnya. Ia berkata jujur...

Kayano pun menyadarinya. Selama ini, ia memang telah berada di sisi Nagisa, selalu menemani pemuda itu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Harusnya ia telah menyadarinya dari lama.

Hanya begini saja sudah cukup bagi Kayano. Bahkan Nagisa sudah mengatakan bahwa ia telah berada di sisinya selama ini, telah menemaninya, dan yang terpenting...

Nagisa tidak merasa Kayano menghalangi jalannya.

Itu semua sudah cukup bagi Kayano. Ia sudah sangat bahagia.

Senyumpun merekah lebar diwajahnya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Tentu, aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Nagisa."

Itu adalah jawaban paling melegakan yang pernah Nagisa dengar. Senyum lebarpun turut merekah di wajahnya.

"Mm, terimakasih banyak, Kayano!"

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka dibawah langit senja yang makin lama berubah menggelap. Berjalan beriringan, dengan Kayano yang berada tepat di sisi Nagisa. Meninggalkan daerah kelas mereka.

Nagisa memang tidak mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Kayano. Namun tanpa ia sadari, kata-kata yang sempat ia ucapkan itu teramat berarti daripada sebuah kalimat,

'Aku menyukaimu.'

* * *


End file.
